Guardian Angel
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: A one night stand that saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't posted anything for ages! So here goes. I'm a bit out of the swing of things, so let me know what you think! This is based on what happened between Adam and Jessica, so not entirely my storyline to begin with! Replies, good and bad love muchly! xxx

What is it with you?" She spoke quietly, her eyes meeting with his.

"I don't know what you mean," he smiled, "Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head, "I don't think I can handle another alcoholic drink all night," she admitted, "Too much wine is never a good idea... especially when I have work in the morning."

He laughed as he watched her friends cheering each other on during a drinking competition.

"Work hard play hard hey?" He smiled at her,

"Something like that," she replied, "Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me,"

"I haven't been able to help it... you stand out,"

"Always was a downfall of mine," she replied, leaning closer to him,

"You sure you don't want a drink?"

She shook her head,

"Not even a soft drink?"

She smiled at him, "You're not a creep are you?"

He laughed lightly, "I don't think so."

"I'm sick of this place," she told him,

"I'll take you anywhere you want," he offered, "I appreciate that makes me sound like a creep... I didn't mean it like a creep would."

She laughed at him, "Take me home."

They sat, drinking cappuccino's on his sofa, overlooking Holby harbor. "Are one night stands usually like this?" She asked him, reaching out and running her fingers across his cheek bones, "I mean I can't remember the last time I had a four hour chat over cups of coffee..."

He took her hand in his, kissing her fingers softly, "No," he smiled, "Not that I'm an expert... but no, I don't think one night stands are usually like this."

"People are missing out," she smiled, leaning into him as her lips touched his softly.

Suddenly, without warning, she pulled away, standing up and slipping on her shoes.

"You okay?" he asked her kindly, the worry in the voice of this almost stranger touching her very core,

"I can't do this," she told him, "I erm... I just can't do this."

"Is it something I've said... something I've done?" He asked her, placing his hands either side of her arms, trapping her against the wall, his nose almost touching hers.

"No," she almost whispered, "But this isn't me... I can't do this,"

He stepped away from her, his eyes wondering across her slender body, his eyes meeting hers again, "At some point tonight you thought you could," he told her quietly,

She shrugged, resting her hand gently on his face, "I'm a mess," she smiled,

He shook his head, "Quite the opposite from where I'm standing,"

"Adam," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him passionately, pressing herself against him as he lifted her up onto his work top,

"You sure about this?" He asked her, his lips travelling across her skin, down between the shadowy valley of her breasts,

"Yes," she smiled,

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed behind her ear, pulling her dress up over her head.

She slipped his shirt from his shoulders, watching as it pooled to the floor, "It's been a while since anyone said that to me," she admitted, her breathing heavy as his fingers slipped inside her lacy knickers.

"We should get to bed," she spoke, her voice husky as she peppered his chest with soft, lazy kisses.

He took a look at the woman sprawled out across his chest and ran his fingers gently down her back, "Not yet," he smiled, rolling her over, loving her gasp as he entered her again.

"You are insatiable," she almost purred as he moved inside her for the countless time that night.

"And you are ridiculously sexy," he told her, pushing himself more deeply inside of her, relishing in the cries of passion that fell from her lips.

"I love the way you fill me completely," she uttered, hooking her slender legs on his hips, moving in rhythm with him.

"Jesus," he cried, "I can't remember the last time sex felt this good,"

She crushed her lips onto his as he rolled his thumbs across her already hard nipples,

"You talk too much," she panted,

"But it turns you on doesn't it," he smiled as she flipped him over, riding him expertly, nibbling his ear lobe before kissing him strongly, panting into his now open mouth.

"Yes," she cried, "It turns me on,"

He could feel her inner walls contracting, "Adam," she hissed as she flicked her hips again,

"My god," he cried, "My god, you're good,"

She screamed loudly, all cares of waking the neighbors forgoton as she fell apart on top of him, collapsing onto his strong chest.

"I couldn't move if I wanted too," he uttered, still inside her, his hands holding her too him.

"Don't move," she laughed lightly, "My nerves couldn't take it,"

He flicked his hips teasingly as she closed her eyes, unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips.

A few minutes later he slipped from inside her and picked her up, carrying her into his room.

She lay on her side, watching as he climbed into bed beside her, "Do one night stands usually stay?" She asked, slipping her arm over his toned torso and up his muscular back.

"Only the good ones," he replied, kissing her forehead almost platonically.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to her pulling on her dress, rooting underneath the bed to retrieve her knickers.

"I thought it was the man who disappeared in the morning," he smiled,

"Morning," she replied, "But there's somewhere I really need to be... in fifteen minutes exactly."

"Right," he smiled as she leant over and kissed him,

"Thank you," she smiled,

"Whatever for?" he asked, his hand tangling in her tousled hair.

"The best sex I've had in ages," she grinned, dropping a kiss on his chest, one on his lips before she disappeared from his sight.

Still quite bemused and wondering whether last night was simply a figment of his imagination, he wondered into his kitchen, his eyes falling on the note left on the kitchen side.

"I know we spoke for four hours last night, but there was something I didn't tell you. I have a husband. I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't have a husband because last night, with you I was truly happy. And that's something I haven't been in a long time. There's a lot to be said for a good conversation, good coffee and fantastic sex.

You seem like a good man. You don't seem like a creep. And I won't forget the way you held me tightly as I drifted off to sleep.

I've never cheated on my husband before. I don't plan on cheating on him ever again. Unless I happen to run into you again, then I might just consider it.

Look after yourself. Stop picking up strange women in trendy bars. You will undoubtedly make a lucky woman very happy some day."

"Caucasian male, collided with a pick up truck on the M40... he has a metal pole penetrating his right atrium, god knows what else,"

"Get him to Cardiothoracics... i'll book a theatre slot now,"

"And you are?"

"Connie Beauchamp, CT registrar,"

"I haven't seen you around here before," Finn, the paramedic smiled,

"That's because I only started today," she smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Connie... now you don't want him taken into the ED first?"

"No point," she shrugged, "Unless you have other ideas?"

"You let a random CT Registrar that only started today take a patient from an RTA straight into theatre?"

"Well they obviously had all the relevant scans first... his heart was the priority apparently... well there's a general surgeon in there with him aswell,"

"And you were sure he didn't need bringing into the ED?"

"Adam... look go up to CT and ask her would you? She seemed pretty confident she knew what she was on about."

"These CT doctors have a god complex,"

"Right... and you lot don't?" Finn laughed, "I'm off mate, I'll see you later."

"Well I won't if you take all your patients to CT first."

"So, where's this new Registrar? I need to make sure she doesn't make stealing patients a habit,"

"Come on now Adam, I don't think she stole any patients. She did what she thought was best for the patient."

"Jesus, she only started today and you're already sticking up for her... that good is she?"

"Apparently so," Connie uttered as she appeared, standing in the door way, the dress she wore last night teamed with tights and smaller heels. "Shit", she uttered under her breath.

"Have a bone to pick with me do you Doctor?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think I've said what I need to say," he said eventually, his eyes lingering over her cleavage as she tried her hardest to keep her gaze away from his trousers.

"I need to go," she smiled, nodding at Elliott and turning quickly on her heels.

"You look like you've seen someone you shouldn't," Donna grinned knowingly,

"More like someone I shouldn't," Connie uttered, "Damn,"

"Tell me,"

Connie shook her head, "I don't want to be part of the hospital gossip already,"

"I won't tell anyone," Donna smiled, "Well at least if I do, you'll know never to tell me anything again."

Connie laughed, "I'm married,"

"Well that's not a surprise... you have a beautiful wedding ring... and you're beautiful, you're obviously married."

Connie rolled her eyes, leaning across the nurses station, "I'm married and I'd never had a one night stand... well not until last night anyway."

Connie acted as if she was talking about a patient as Adam left Elliott's office and walked past her, unable to keep his eyes off her as he left Darwin.

"Adam... oh my god... are you for real? He's gorgeous... was he any good?"

Connie laughed, "Like you wouldn't believe... but he's here... what the hell is happening. I should have known things like this would turn around and bite you."

Donna smiled, "Adam is kind. And strong. And talented. He just has a habit of picking unavailable women."

"Not a creep?" She smiled,

"Definitely not a creep,"

"I just hope i can avoid him,"

Donna shook her head, "Did you not see the way his dark eyes were watching you? He knows where you work, and you can't avoid him forever."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure sending me down to A and E is really a good idea? I mean I've never worked there before," Connie tried,  
>"Yeah, I mean... wouldn't Connie be better off here... to tell us what to do?" Donna pitched in as Connie shot her a smile,<br>"No... the fact you've never worked there is even more reason for you to experience it... I'll page you if I need you,"  
>"Fine," Connie forced a smile, before taking her time walking into the busy A and E department.<br>"Ahhh Mrs. Beauchamp, nice of you to join us," Adam smiled, introducing her to the large team. "This area here is our triage, all patients... when not stolen by doctors like yourself, are bought here first for assessment."  
>She nodded "Right,"<br>"Right," he smiled, "You ever worked in A and E before?"  
>"As a junior," she replied, "I loved it..."<br>"Until the world of Cardiothoracics gobbled you up," he replied, handing her an apron,  
>"Something like that Adam," she nodded, the way she said her name, taking him back to their extra curricular activities on his living room floor.<p>As she stood looking at a CT scan on the computer screen, she was all too aware as he stood behind her. His breath tickled her neck, making the hairs on her arms stand on end and want to experience his strong body all over again.<br>"You know, there is a CT report," he told her, his voice low and deep, making her shiver with want.  
>"I look at these all the time," she told him, purposely not turning around, "I could tell you exactly what the report says and more."<br>"I don't doubt that," he spoke quietly, his voice spilling over her like melted chocolate.  
>She turned around, looking up at him, unable to tear her eyes from him, "Is there something you wanted Dr. Trueman?"<br>"I just wondered if you'd had any one night stands lately?" He smiled, his dark eyes making her feel weak at the knees.  
>"No," she spoke quietly, "I'm not usually the type,"<br>"I don't doubt that either,"  
>"God... you're making it hard for me to breathe," she uttered, before her head could stop her.<br>"How do you think I feel?" He smiled, the two of them jumping and turning around as yet another casualty was bought in through the resus doors.  
>"Saved by the bell," she spoke quietly, her breathing slipping back into normal rhythm as he stepped away from her.<p>

"You look unreal," he told her as he stood by her at the Holby Christmas ball.  
>"Don't do this," she whispered, leaning into him subconsciously,<br>"And you smell divine," he smiled, handing her a glass of rose, unable to take his eyes off her.  
>"Adam... you need to find someone who can give themselves to you completely," she smiled, "You are handsome and strong and intelligent and deserve someone who can give all of themselves to you."<br>"What if I don't want that? What if I want you?"  
>"You seem to want things you can't have," she told him, her voice softening, "You don't want me... you see I'm a mess," she smiled,<br>"No... you're not,"  
>"I admit, I hide it well," she grinned, sipping her wine, "But I... things aren't always what they seem. You don't want me... I'll end up hurting you," she admitted, the smile falling from her pretty face, "And I don't want to hurt you."<br>"What if I was willing to take that risk?" he asked, his voice spilling over her like it always did, the hairs on the back of her arms standing on end.  
>She shook her head, "Do you know how much I want to kiss you Connie?" He continued, "Do you know how much I want to scoop you up, take you to one of these rooms upstairs and feel you against me?"<br>She exhaled slowly, her insides tingling at his words, her eyes sparkling as she tried to turn him down, "You have to stop this," she told him, "Because we'll regret this... I'll regret this,"  
>He shook his head, "Connie,"<br>"Adam...I..." "Fine..." he smiled, "Dance with me?"  
>He held out his hand, watching as she took it gently, before leading her onto the dance floor, "Are you happy with him?" He asked as he held her close, her hand on his back as she rested her head on his shoulder,<br>"Don't ruin this song... I love this song," she spoke into his neck,  
>"Come on Adam, give someone else a chance," Ric smiled, leading Connie away from the A and E Consultant, not missing her look of thanks.<br>"If I didn't know better I'd say you were struggling not to kiss him," Ric smiled as they salsa danced quickly,  
>"Good job you know me better then," she smiled as he pulled her towards him,<br>"You could do a hell of a lot worse you know," Rich told her, watching as she raised her eyebrows,  
>"I'm just saying." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't stay away from you... I hate you for that you know," she told him at the annual Consultant's ball.  
>"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her, resisting the temptation to touch her so publically.<br>"Yes," she nodded, leaning into him, the smell of his aftershave taking her back to that night.  
>"You sure?" he asked her as they got into a taxi, the silence between them making her feel ridiculously excited.<br>"You try and seduce me at every public event we go to and when I finally give in, you ask me if I'm sure? Who are you?" She asked, pressing her lips against his strong neck, her left hand linking with his,  
>"Definitely not a creep" he replied as she leant into him, her lips finding his,<br>"Definitely not a creep," she whispered, getting out of the taxi after it stopped, standing nervously by his front door, "You don't have to look so nervous," he smiled, running his talented hands across her cheek bones and slipping them into her hair,  
>"Adam," she whispered, her heart beating within her chest so hard she was sure he could hear it,<br>"Yes?" He smiled, opening the door, before holding her close to him again,  
>"Kiss me," she uttered, her voice full of passion, He slipped her coat from her shoulders, before holding her face in his hands gently. He lowered his mouth so it hovered above hers, before she tilted her lips up to meet his. As his lips touched hers she wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping him close to her, "Do you have any idea how much I've thought about this," he whispered against her lips as his fingers set to work undressing her, his lips not leaving hers once.<br>Hours later they lay in his bath, Connie in between his legs, his fingers running across her waist,  
>"Your ribs are covered in dents... dents like old fractures," he told her, "Do they hurt?"<br>"Not anymore," she told him truthfully, closing her eyes,  
>"Connie?" he pushed,<br>"I used to ride horses..." she uttered, closing her eyes and burying her head in his chest, "I fell off a lot,"  
>"right," he whispered quietly, holding her tighter into him, his lips pressed lightly into her hair,"Horses."<p>"Connie?" He asked as she tiptoed up to reach a blanket from the ambulance,<br>"Yes?" She asked, standing in front of him, her arms folded in front of her, a smile on her tired face,  
>"What's with the bruises?" He asked softly, watching as she stiffened up in front of him, something she'd never done before.<br>"What bruises?" She attempted, stepping away from him, cursing as she backed into the drugs trolley. "I'm fine, I only came down here to get a few more blankets and drugs,"  
>"I won't ask questions, but will you let me check you over?" He asked her softly, "There's a free cubicle here,"<br>"I'm fine,"  
>"Well then you won't mind if I check you over,"<br>Eventually she nodded, walking into the cubicle and pulling her scrub top over her head as she sat on the bed, "Oh Connie," he uttered, gently running his hand across her bruised back.  
>"It's not as bad as it looks," she tried,<br>"Isn't it? Because it looks pretty bad to me," he told her softly. She closed her eyes as he placed his stethoscope onto her bruised skin, his gentle fingers tips running around the contours of her ribs.  
>His lips replaced his fingers and glassy tears rolled down her cheeks as he kissed her bruised skin gently. He placed his hand gently on her cheek, kissing her forehead before his lips traveled across her bruised breasts and stomach. She slipped her fingers into his thick, black hair, before his lips met hers softly, pressing themselves against her own for longer than she'd meant them too.<br>"It'll be okay," he told her,  
>She shook her head, "It won't," she told him. She placed her hand on his chest, "So will I be okay?"<br>He nodded, "Physically, you'll be fine. The bruises will fade and there's no new fractures..." He kissed her temple, "I'm worried about you."  
>"I'll survive," she smiled, "I always do."<br>"Connie..." he begun as she pulled away from him, pulling on her scrub top.  
>"Why do you care so much hey?" she asked him, "Because I'm good in bed... because I don't ask anything from you... because..."<br>He sat beside her and shrugged, placing his arm around her shoulders, glad as she leant into him, "I don't know why," he told her honestly, "Maybe it's just because I think you don't deserve this,"  
>She buried her head into his neck, "The only think I look forward to is coming into work... and bumping into you," she told him quietly, "My one night stand who signifies all that's right with the world."<br>Eventually she stood up, pressing her lips against his, her talented hand stroking his chiseled cheek, "I told you I'm a mess," she smiled, "You believe me now?"  
>With that she kissed him once more before leaving the cubicle and walking as fast as her bruises would allow her back to Darwin. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Connie?" Adam asked what seemed like everyone on Darwin,  
>"She's off sick, has been for a couple of days now. Think she's got tonsillitis or something, she sounded awful on the phone," "Adam... everything okay?"<br>He nodded, "Yes... yes fine, I just wanted to pick her brains about a patient but no worries... I'll bleep Elliott later."  
>"Okay," Donna nodded before following him, "Adam wait..."<br>He watched as she scribbled down an address on a piece of paper, "She wouldn't let me in yesterday, said she felt terrible... something wasn't right though... I was relieved to hear her voice this morning to be honest when she rang in sick again."  
>Adam nodded, "Thanks Donna,"<br>"Send her my love won't you... even if it is just tonsillitis,"

A loud knock on the door made her jump, cursing herself as she did so. "Pull yourself together Connie," she whispered to herself, wrapping her cardigan more tightly around her slender frame.  
>She looked through the peep hole to see Adam standing there, his dark eyes full of concern.<br>"Connie... I know you're in there," he uttered through the door, "Let me in, let me see you're alive at least and I'll go..."  
>She opened the door slowly, "I'm alive," she spoke quietly, her voice dull and flat, her eyes dark and sad.<br>"Jesus, what has he done to you?"  
>"Don't... please don't," she whispered.<br>"Come here," he told her, stepping inside the house and enveloping her into his strong chest gently, "How can he do this to you?"  
>It was there, standing in her arms that her tears finally came. He held her tightly as she collapsed into his chest, her chest heaving with the effort of her cries. "You shouldn't be here," she uttered between her thick sobs, "You shouldn't be here."<br>"What, you expect me to believe you have tonsillitis all of a sudden? Because I kissed you a few days ago and I don't have it," he told her, "What sort of man do you think I am... I know what's going on... you expect me to leave you too it?"  
>She looked up at him, "You're a good man," she smiled, the tears still rolling down her cheeks, "You don't deserve to be dragged into this,"<br>He rested his hand on her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek ever so gently, "What and you do?"  
>She rested her head into his neck, closing her eyes tiredly, "I'm taking you back to mine, I take it he won't be back for a while?"<br>"Not for a week at least," she uttered quietly. "Grab some stuff then, I'll wait for you,"  
>She pulled away from him, "You don't have to do this,"<br>"Get your stuff," he told her, "The sooner you do, the sooner you can get some sleep."

She lay curled up in his bed, his large duvet cover swamping her. Adam sat, holding her petite hand in his, the bruises all over her fingertips showing him she still had some fight left.  
>"Donna?" He asked as she phoned his mobile, "Is she okay? You didn't call me? Is she alright?"<br>"Sorry, it slipped my mind... she's asleep at the moment... she's alright,"  
>"I don't know what's going on... well I can have a good guess, but look after her won't you?"<br>"Of course," Adam spoke quietly so as not to wake the sleeping beauty in his bed,  
>"Okay, Bye Adam," Donna spoke quietly, glad that for now at least her friend and colleague was safe.<br>"Adam," Connie murmured quietly, shifting so her arm was around him , her head resting on his stomach as he sat up in bed, reading an article.  
>"I'm here," he told her, watching as she settled quickly, her breathing catching around her undoubtedly broken ribs. She woke a good few hours later, to a note on the pillow beside her, "Sleep for as long as you need. I'll be downstairs, trawling through articles no doubt, come down when you're ready. You look beautiful when you sleep. xx"<br>She ran her fingers over his curly writing, before wandering into the bathroom and showering quickly.  
>She came downstairs, slipping her arms over both his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his strong neck. She walked around to him, sitting next to him and leaning into his muscular body.<br>"Don't look at me like that," she told him, "Don't you dare feel sorry for me."  
>He ran his fingers across her cheeks, "Why, you deserve the beatings do you? Is that what he tells you? That you deserve them... because you don't Connie. No-one deserves to be beaten... especially not you."<br>"You were supposed to be a one night stand," she sobbed, "You were supposed to take me away from my life for one night... you weren't supposed to get involved. He'll hurt you too Adam... and that's the last thing I want to happen."  
>"Don't you dare worry about me," he told her softly, "Have you ever told the police?"<br>She nodded, "Numerous times... but he's never here for them to convict him and when he does come back, he's nice as pie and I don't want to set him off again."  
>"Why do you stay with him?" He asked her, "You deserve better than him?"<br>"You don't think I've tried to leave?" she asked him, "Because I have... but he always finds me. And he always manages to get me to come back,"  
>"One day... one day he's going to kill you," he uttered, "And I can't live with that... come away with me... just for a few days... come away."<br>"I can't," she whispered, "I want to... but I can't."  
>"Connie..."<br>She shook her head, "You know if I wasn't with him, I could quite happily fall in love you... Adam, you are everything I've ever wanted in a man... but I can't let you get hurt. I can't do that to you.. because if I don't end up hurting you then my husband will."  
>"Come away with me," he asked her again, "We can find a retreat in Italy or somewhere. We can get away from here. Get away from everyone... you don't even have to sleep with me."<br>She laughed lightly, "Oh I most definitely would have to sleep with you," she grinned, "It would be rude not too."  
>"That's better," he told her gently,<br>"What?" she smiled, slipping her hand underneath his shirt,  
>"When you smile," he told her kindly, "You're so beautiful when you smile,"<br>She pressed her lips against his gently, "Adam, you're my saviour... I want you to know that."  
>He tucked her hair behind her ears softly, "I hate the fact that you of all people need a saviour,"<br>"Me too," she replied, lifting her dress over her head,  
>"You sure you want this?"<br>"Yes..." she nodded, "I want to feel you... because when I feel you, I can forget about everything else." 


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a week like it. A week full of sun, sea, sex and a tall, dark handsome man who made her feel like she was the only person in the world. She smiled, walking over to him and taking the paper from his hands, placing it on the table and straddling him. "You're hard already," she purred, kissing his ear gently,  
>"Because I can almost feel you wearing no knickers under that skirt,"<br>She gasped as his mouth dropped to her breasts, "It was so I could do this," she uttered, flicking her hips so he was inside her. "You can't take my bikini top off," she breathed, "Incase the neighbours see,"  
>He laughed, "As if they wouldn't know what we're doing,"<br>"They can't actually see anything though," she smiled, kissing him strongly as she rode him quickly.  
>She collapsed onto his chest, gasping against his neck as she came,<br>"You are the sexiest woman I've ever met," he breathed, the sweat dripping from him, slipping against her skin.  
>"I want to stay here with you forever," she told him that night, "I don't ever want to go home."<p>"Adam," she sobbed down the phone, "Help me..."<br>"Connie? What's happened? Help me," she whispered, "I think I've killed him... I've called the police and the ambulance and you... I..."  
>"Okay sweetheart, hang in there for me... I'm on my way."<br>"I have to go Charlie..."  
>"Adam, it's busy here..."<br>"I know, but something has come up..."  
>"Connie?"<br>"I have to go,"  
>"Okay, Charlie nodded... okay."<p>

The scene that lay before him was mayhem. The flashing lights seemed to light up the whole of her street, there was two ambulances, police cars... neighbors spilling out of houses.  
>"It was only a matter of time," a neighbor told a policeman, "But to be honest, I thought he would have killed her... I never thought she would have been able to over power him."<br>Adam ran through the door, stopping as she saw Connie at the top of the stairs, dressed only in her underwear, blood streaming from a cut on her head, scratch marks all over her body.  
>"Sir, you can't be in here,"<br>"Adam," she whispered quietly, causing the police woman to step away from her momentarily, "Ten minutes," she nodded.  
>He stepped over the body of her husband, knowing from looking at him that she had in fact killed him. He jogged up the stairs, pulling her into his arms softly, holding her too him, "Are you okay?" he whispered, knowing she wasn't, but needing to ask her anyway.<br>"No," she told him, "He's dead isn't he?"  
>"Yes," he told her softly, "It's over,"<br>"Thank god," she whispered, "Thank god it's over... I thought I was going to die,"  
>He kissed her temple softly, "did he... did he rape you Connie?"<br>"No," she shook her head, "He tried though,"  
>"The bastard," he hissed, "I'm sorry... but we need to get you checked over at the hospital... then you're going to have to come to the police station okay?"<br>Connie nodded, "okay."  
>"Can I come with her?" Adam asked, holding her hand gently as she looked up at him,<br>"Of course," the police woman nodded, "I think it's pretty clear what's been going on here... we will just need statements,"  
>"Can I get dressed first?" She asked softly,<br>"Of course you can, but quickly, I want your head wound looking over as soon as possible."

The next few hours were a blur for Connie. From the hospital, to having her wound stitched by a concerned Elliott, to giving her statement to the police. Everything was a blur, apart from the man holding onto her hand. He was all she could remember throughout. The tall, dark, kind, handsome man who hadn't let go of her since he'd found her at the top of her stairs that night. "You're free to go," The policewoman told her, "Everyone's statements matched, it's pretty clear what happened... you're free to go, It's finally over now."  
>"Let's go Con," Adam told her kindly, "Let's get out of here,"<br>"Look after her won't you?" The policewoman asked him,  
>"Of course," Adam nodded, "of course."<br>"I need a shower," she told him, her voice emotionless, "Can I have a shower?"  
>"You can have anything you like," he nodded concerned about just how quiet and composed she was.<br>He entered the shower room fifteen minutes later to see her scrubbing hard at her skin, her tanned skin now red and sore.  
>He opened the shower door, taking the sponge off her, turning the heat of the water down and rinsing the shower gel suds from her body.<br>"Stop," he whispered, "Stop... for me... you're hurting yourself... please stop,"  
>"Adam," she cried, "I killed him, I killed him."<br>There on the bottom of his shower, she curled into him, gripping his wet t-shirt in her bruised hands as he held her so tightly, "I killed him," she sobbed, "And all I can think is I'm so glad it's over... I'm so glad he can't hurt me again."  
>He scooped her up into his arms, placing her on the cool tiled floor before wrapping a towel around her, leading her to his bedroom, "You're safe now... you can live again," he told her, watching as she curled up onto his bed, trying desperately to compose herself.<br>He took off his wet clothes, running a dry towel through his hair, before laying in bed next to her. She lay on his chest, neither of them asleep, the beating of his heart beneath her ear soothing her no end.  
>"Thank you," she told him quietly, "For everything... I don't think I'd still be alive without you."<br>"You're strong," he told her, running his hands up and down her bare back,  
>She leant up against him, tracing his chiseled cheek bones with dainty fingers, "And you are the most amazing man I've ever met..." She kissed his lips gently, "You will always be the most amazing man I've ever met." <p>


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi," she smiled up at him, "You looking for me?"

"Yes," he nodded, kissing her lips discretely, "I have a patient I want to discuss with you."

"An actual patient or a you want to screw my brains out patient," she smirked,

"Both actually... but unfortunately for us, the actual patient is going to have to come first,"

"Shame," she smiled, "I'm wearing ridiculously sexy underwear,"

He laughed, "Let's get this patient over with then shall we?"

"Adam," she whispered, crawling into his bed behind him and slipping her arm underneath his.

"You okay?" he asked her, keeping his eyes closed and turning to face her,

"I think I love you," she smiled, as he opened his eyes, his right hand slipping into her hair,

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning," he begun...

"You saying I can't love you at four o'clock in the morning?"

He laughed, kissing her gently, rolling her onto her back. She slipped her arms around his neck, "Are you tired?" he asked her, pulling down her knickers as she smiled at him,

"I'm never to tired to feel you inside me," she smiled, watching as he hardened instantly at her words,

"Love me you say?" He asked as she gasped as he filled her, his chest pressing her into the mattress,

"Everything about you," she replied, biting his shoulder as he pushed further into her,

"Jesus," she cried, "I could do this, with you forever,"

"I want to ask you something... come with me,"

"I have work to do," she told him, kissing him once regardless, "Can it wait? For ten minutes at least?"

"Adam..."

"Come on Connie... for me..."

"Fine," she smiled, "Elliott Adam wants to ask me something, somewhere... I'll be back soon,"

"No rush," Elliott smiled, puzzling her slightly.

As he lead her down into the ED she was surprised to see most of her staff down there with most of his. She turned to Adam, "What's going on?" She asked, gasping as he knelt to the floor on one hand, producing a ring box out of his pocket.

"This is for you," he smiled,

"Are you..." she started, opening the box and covering her mouth when she saw the ring, "This ring is beautiful," she uttered,

"So are you," he smiled, "So, Connie, will you consider becoming my wife?"

She took his hand, pulling him up to her, "There's nothing to consider," she told him honestly,

"So will you put it on?"

She shook her head, "You put it on me," she whispered eventually,

He smiled, slipping the ring onto her slender finger, "is that a yes?"

She nodded happily, her eyes full of tears, "Of course it is... yes... there's nothing I want more than to marry you."

The department went up in cheers as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips softly, "I love you more than I could ever tell you," she told him, kissing him again.

"I can't believe you said yes," he laughed against her hair,

"You really think I'd say no?" she asked him, her eyes not leaving his, "You're my hero..."

"You're the love of my life," he told her softly, whispering into her ear,

She kissed him again, "I wish we could go home now," she smiled, "I've never wanted you more."


End file.
